Undisclosed Desires
by Back2Skool UNFmett Contest
Summary: Rosalie's sick and tired of horrible dates. She finds solitude in her favorite bar, but can she find everything else she's looking for there as well? AN EXAMPLE FOR THE BACK2SKOOL UNFMETT CONTEST. A Collaboration by JessScript24 and PrettyFace27


***Example Entry***

**Back2Skool UNFmett Contest**

**Title: **Undisclosed Desires

**Author(s): **JessScript24 and PrettyFace27

**Category (AU, canon, AH, other): **AH

**Disclaimer:**** We do not own Twilight. We just really like UNFmett!**

**To view other entries for this contest please visit: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Back2Skool_UNFmett_Contest/73925/

~*~

**We want to see what your Emmett fantasies are, so please, write your UNFmett and enter! What makes **_**you**_** go UNF?!**

**Special thank you to our Betas, Calikisses and MistyFate. You girls are amazing thank you.**

_____________________________________________________________

Undisclosed Desires

I had been coming to this bar for a while—two, sometimes three times a week. It was a comfort after all those lousy dates and tedious days at work. The atmosphere was nice, the staff was friendly. Plus the cute guy behind the bar served me the best cosmopolitans, or, for when I've had a really bad day, a nice strong gin and tonic.

Tonight was exceptionally bad. In my history of worst dates, this has to make the top three, just barely knocking out the guy that threw up on my Manolo Blahnik shoes. _This_ guy however, was a total jerk and actually had the balls to ask me if I would give him a blow job under the table in the middle of the fucking restaurant. This happened after an obscene amount of comments about my breasts. I had chosen to ignore the boob remarks and gave the guy a chance, but after the blow job comment, I just up and left. However, not before chucking my glass of red wine over his—as he so arrogantly pointed out—Armani suit.

I sat at my customary place at the bar and was served by my usual bartender, Emmett. Emmett was gorgeous, like breath-catches-in-your-throat-every-time-you-see-him gorgeous. He was tall, had well-defined muscles that rippled deliciously as he maneuvered kegs, brown eyes you could get lost in, and a smile that made you weak at the knees.

From what Emmett tells me, cocktail sales had rocketed since he started working at the bar, the girls using alcohol as an excuse just to look at him. Plenty of women had offered him their number or offered him their bed for the night. He was always very pleasant to them and even flirted harmlessly back at them. I have no idea why, but he never took any of them up on their offers, not that I had seen anyway.

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite customer. Cosmopolitan?" he asked, flashing me my favorite grin.

"Nope, better make it a double gin and T this time, Emmett."

"Ouch! Who was the undeserving bastard?" he asked as he started mixing my drink.

"You flatterer! Ugh, he was a complete jerk. I don't even want to bore you with my awful, pathetic life."

I put my elbows on the bar and placed my head in my hands.

"You do seem to have pretty bad taste in men," he said, chuckling.

I looked up to playfully scowl at him, but it didn't last long. He had such a sweet, handsome face; you just couldn't help but smile back at him when he smiled at you. I think it was his dimples that did it.

_Yep, definitely the dimples._

"I don't know. Why can't I find a nice, good-looking man with the personality to match?"

He placed my drink down in front of me, and I took a huge gulp from it. The gin worked quickly and already made me feel warmer.

"Maybe you're just looking in the wrong places."

I looked up at him from my drink, and he wasn't smiling like he normally does. He looked deadly serious. Only I couldn't work out why.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, but he was called by the other bartender to help make the next load of cocktails that a large group of girls had just ordered. He gave me a small smile, showing a glimpse of his dimples, before going off to help his colleague.

I people watched for a while as I sipped my drink. There was a group of girls out celebrating something, some businessmen were having drinks together after work, and a few couples were scattered around, sharing intimate details and not so innocent touches. I sighed loudly, feeling totally and utterly jealous of those couples, wanting what they had.

I looked at one couple for quite a while. She had long chestnut-colored hair, and he had a thick mess of bronze on top of his head. His arm was around her shoulders as she nestled into the crook. He was running his fingers through her hair while she absentmindedly caressed his other hand. An extra sharp stab of jealousy hit me when he bent his head to whisper something in her ear, making her blush profusely.

_I hate couples. _

I turned away from the horribly romantic scene and downed the rest of my drink. I was about to look for Emmett to ask for another one, but he beat me to it and placed the glass in front of me.

I smiled brightly up at his lovely face, in awe that he knows just what I need and when I need it.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Anything, just to be able to see that smile."

I smiled again foolishly, I knew he was only humoring me but it felt nice anyway.

"You're too kind. How's that adorable sister of yours?"

I had met his little sister, Alice, when she was in town visiting him last month. She's studying fashion in New York. We talked for hours about all kinds of things while her brother worked. She was a really sweet girl.

"Looking forward to seeing you again. She's coming back to Seattle in a couple of weeks for a long weekend."

"Aw, that's great. I bet you miss her."

"Damn right I do. Plus, she's so far away I can't give the big brother talk to her boyfriends."

I laughed and could just see little Alice rolling her eyes at her big brother right now. Apart from hair color there weren't that many similarities between Alice and Emmett.

Alice was short and slim, with her dark hair cut into a pixie style. Her big blue eyes stood out from her face, along with her bright smile. Whereas Emmett was around 5'11 and a frequent visitor to the gym. Through his T-shirt you could see most of his well-defined upper body; many a girl had drooled over him in the past. Heck, even I couldn't deny how attractive he is. Well out of my league.

I would never say I wasn't attractive. In fact, I think of myself as quite beautiful and so do men. But, I know my limitations and if I'm honest, I like to date men who are not as attractive as myself to raise my self-esteem. Having said that, my plan hadn't exactly been working out all too well for me recently, so much so that I hadn't had sex in over six months. The ache between my legs was getting tiresome. The Rabbit just wasn't doing it for me anymore. I wanted a real man, someone like Emmett.

_Wait, what? Someone like Emmett? We've been over this, Rosie._ _He is way out of your league and he probably has a girlfriend._ _Well, he's never mentioned a girlfriend, but he's always turning girls down and he's so good looking. I don't think he could stay single for long. _

"Emmett?" I asked when he walked past my part of the bar. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

His face flushed red when I asked him. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. I instantly felt guilty for making him feel uncomfortable. I also couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to run my own hand through his soft locks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. I shouldn't be so nosy."

"No, it's fine…I err...I just...No, I don't have a girlfriend. Why do you ask?"

_Well that's strange. Emmett doesn't usually hesitate with anything. I wonder what that's all about._

"Well, I just wondered why you were always turning down those girls. I mean, I know some of them are dogs, but some of them seem like genuinely nice girls."

"Well...maybe I'm just holding out for the perfect girl. I don't just want nice, I want perfection. Someone who takes my breath away when she walks in the bar and laughs at my jokes; someone to think about spending the rest of my life with."

"And what are the chances of _that_ girl walking into _this_ bar?" I asked like the complete cynic that I am.

"Maybe she already has."

He was doing that intense staring thing again, making the blood rush to my face and my skin glow pink.

_I wonder who he's talking about. He couldn't possibly be talking about _me_, could he? _

"Emmy, could you pick up my purse for me please? It seems to have somehow fallen onto your side of the bar," called one of the girls that were drinking cocktails.

They all giggled at their blatant attempt to get his attention. I rolled my eyes but was secretly pleased not to be under his intense stare anymore.

Emmett bent down to the ground and picked up the purse while the girls shamelessly checked out his ass. I myself also took a peek.

_Jesus Christ, that's a nice ass._

I bit my lip to stop from squealing as I imagined that ass sans clothes. Perfectly round… firm and… completely bitable.

_I think I need another drink._

Jimmy served me this time. He doesn't make my drink the way Emmett does. Emmett knows I like only a little ice, and I like lots of lime. I especially like it when he runs the lime 'round the edge of my glass, making it taste extra sour. I went to take my money out of my purse to pay Jimmy for my drink, but he refused my cash.

"It's ok, Rosalie, Emmett says he's paying for your drinks tonight." He winked and then walked away to serve the next customer.

_Why is Emmett paying for my drinks? He's never done that before._

I caught Emmett's eye as he was mixing a margarita. He flashed me a smile, and I raised my glass to him to say thanks before taking a sip.

It was getting quite late now. I was on my third double and should probably think about going home. However, I didn't want to face the prospect of an empty flat; a cold bed and breakfast with my cat, Heff, does not appeal to me. He's a ginger tomcat and has an insatiable appetite for girl cats, even after I got him neutered. At least someone's getting some. I let out a sigh and watched as Emmett made more drinks for the girls. His muscles flexing as he mixed the cocktails.

After finishing my drink, I looked around the bar for Emmett to let him know I was leaving. The bar was pretty empty now as it was close to closing, with just a few stragglers left. I found Emmett, waved a goodbye and was about to get off my stool to leave, when Emmett signaling me caught my eye. He held up a finger, asking me to hold on a minute.

_Huh, did I forget something?_

I waited awkwardly for him while fidgeting with my clutch and trying to figure out what he could possibly want. Usually I just waved my goodbye and headed out.

Emmett finally made his way over, "Hey, Rose, why don't you stay and hang out for a bit. I mean, we're just closing up, but, if you want to stay and talk, that would be fine. Besides, I've never felt comfortable with you walking home alone this late by yourself. If you stay I would like to walk you home, that is...if you don't mind?"

He had that deadly serious face again, but his eyes were pleading, almost begging me to stay.

"No, I don't mind. I mean if your boss doesn't mind me staying a little longer?" I asked nervously.

Emmett laughed.

"Rose, I am the boss. I own the bar. Did you not know that?"

"Jesus! You're kidding? I totally didn't know. Wow, that's impressive." I looked around the bar, seeing it in a whole new light. Emmett owned all of this.

"Really? Well, I'm glad I found something to impress you with, since my good looks and charm don't seem to work on you." He leaned forward, trying to guage my reaction.

"You've been flirting with me?" I asked in disbelief.

"You haven't noticed?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head.

"Ok, well then I guess I better try harder. Now, can I get you another drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Hmm, yeah. You've had like three doubles already, perhaps just water? Or a coffee maybe?" he offered.

"A coffee would be lovely. Black, no sugar."

"That's my kinda girl," he said with a wink and went off to get me my coffee.

I hung around the bar, sipping my coffee, watching Emmett close everything up and wipe everything down, while enjoying light conversation. I watched him say good night to Jimmy and give him his end of the week wages.

I was still a little confused on where this whole evening had gone: eating dinner with that dick from the date from hell, to hanging out at my favorite bar and chatting with Emmett.

_Ah, Emmett…the guy you've been coming to after every bad date to make you feel better._

_Huh, I guess I have been doing that, haven't I?_ And now Emmett's been flirting with me?

_How did you not notice that?_

I decided to make myself useful by cleaning up some bottles that Emmett hadn't gotten to yet. I headed over to the table and grabbed the half full bottles.

_Seriously, who orders a beer and doesn't finish it? What a waste!_

I carried the bottles over to Emmett at the bar and did my best not to drop them.

_Damn boobs get in the way of everything!_

I made it to the bar without dropping a single bottle and started placing them on the wooden surface for Emmett to recycle. Unfortunately, I reached too far and my too-large-for-my-own-good boobs knocked into one of the bottles, sending them all falling in Emmett's direction.

Next thing I knew his shirt was covered in gross, stale beer; and he was just staring at his shirt with this expression of "just another night" on his face. He looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders before—_omigod, is he...? _

_Yup, he just took his shirt off!_

He tossed the shirt aside, saying, "We keep extra shirts for the employees here for this exact reason."

He was turning to reach into a box, and before I realized what I was doing, I had reached out to touch his bare chest; his sculpted, smooth chest was just calling at me to touch it.

My fingertips finally made contact with his skin, and I could feel that the moisture from the spill had soaked through his shirt. I was openly staring at his chest, unaware of his reaction towards me. My eyes traveled down to his magnificent abs—_Fuck me, look at that little happy trail showing me home_—I quickly snapped out of that train of thought.

My hand slowly moved its way down to where my eyes were fixated, my fingertips grazed over his nipple, and his sharp intake of breath snapped me out of my ogling, making me quite aware of what I had just been doing.

I looked up into his eyes, which appeared to be darker than normal, to find little emotion showing on his face. I looked down and went to pull my hand away, ready to apologize, when he grabbed my hand and just kind of held it against his chest. His heartbeat was racing which in turn made my own pick up a little.

Nothing was said. He just stared intensely into my eyes like he couldn't look away. A small smile crept across my face since I was quite all right with our situation.

I guess this was the signal he needed because he leaned forward and kissed my cheek, fanning his hot breath across my face, then he whispered in my ear, "I'm done here, so let's lock up the doors and get you home, pretty lady."

As he pulled away he kissed my neck, just below my ear and turned, grabbing himself a new shirt. He put the new shirt on, took hold of my hand, and pulled me along as he turned off all the lights.

As we reached the door, I was far too busy stealing a glimpse of his ass to be paying any attention, so I ran right into him as he turned to me. We were now flush against each other, and I could feel where every part of my body touched his.

Emmett cleared his throat and shifted his body a little, which made me giggle because the new position made it apparent that I was not the only one affected by our close proximity.

"Ready to...uh go, Rose?" Emmett asked, clearly a little nervous. Why, I could not understand.

"Uh, yea."

I looked around to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. The night seemed to be drawing to a close and I didn't really want it to end. Apparently, the hint of sadness in my voice was evident because Emmett gave me a reassuring look and held out his arm for me.

I wrapped my arm around his, and we headed out to the streets of Seattle. As soon as we were out the door of the warm bar, the wind blew a gust of cold air, making me shiver.

_What the hell was I thinking wearing a dress and four-inch heels in November?_

As if he could read my mind, Emmett said, "A dress, with no coat, in November?"

He shook his head and started removing his jacket.

As soon as I realized what he was doing, I held my hands up in protest.

"Emmett, no. I'll be fine. You'll end up freezing your ass off. I can't accept your coat." I finished with my "and that is final" nod.

Here I was, thinking it was over for discussion and starting to wonder why we were still standing outside the bar, when he put his coat over my shoulders. I was a little taken by surprise that he had done it even though I told him no, but I couldn't deny how warm it was. My initial reaction was to snuggle into it and smell it. It smelled like Emmett, his Hollister cologne with the faint hint of cinnamon that _is_ Emmett, all tainted with the light smell of stale beer from the bar.

Emmett laughed. "I know what you need, so why waste your time arguing with me? And anyway, it's better that my ass freezes than your beautiful one."

He smiled hugely, not a hint of cockiness in his tone.

I wondered if he intended the double meaning behind his words but decided not to think about it and to just go with it.

"Ok, you were right. Thank you."

I smiled genuinely and reached out for his hand, apparently having some newfound confidence. He linked my hand in his, and I couldn't help but glance down at our intertwined hands and take a moment to think about how good it felt.

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and I looked up at him smiling at me. He raised his eyebrows.

"Which way are we heading, Ms. Hale?" he asked and held out his other hand for me to lead him.

I headed north in the direction of my apartment, and, for the first time in over six months, I was doing so with someone else: A guy, a great guy, who was gorgeous and kind, and everything I had been looking for.

_Wow, you just left the bar with Emmett, and you just admitted to yourself that he's everything you've been looking for. What are you going to do with this newfound knowledge?_

I shook my head and focused back on Emmett. I tried to think of something to say to get a conversation going. This never seemed to be a problem before. In my frequent visits to the bar, I had had tons of conversations with Emmett, about his family, how he ended up here, everything and anything.

"So, Emmett, how is it that with everything we've talked about and what I know about you, that I never knew you owned the bar?"

He shrugged.

"I try not to let too many customers know I own it. I don't want that attention or that hype about me, you know? It's a great atmosphere and I like mingling with the people. Right now, as bartender Emmett, they see just another guy, like them, bartending. They don't expect anything of, or from me, and they treat me like they would treat any other person. If they knew I was the owner, they would treat me differently, kiss my ass, and would expect things from me. I don't want that, so I don't let many people know. I was sure I had told you though, or thought that Ali might have brought it up," he ended with a shrug.

"Nope, but I can totally understand that and why you wouldn't say anything," I said, giving him a genuine smile.

"And, on top of that, it gives me a chance to spend time talking to all the pretty girls that come in. It's just one of the perks that come with being the boss. I can stop working and chat up the ladies," he teased.

"Oh yes, because you were really workin' the ladies. I saw _soooo_ much of that going on." I rolled my eyes, playing along.

"Well that's the funny part, because I was chatting with a certain lady, not working, and trying my best to get her attention. She just kept missing it."

He smiled, although it wasn't his usual full smile with the dimples I liked so much, and gave my hand a tug.

"I can't believe I'm such an idiot and missed that. You want to know something funny?"

I blushed a little and couldn't believe I was going to tell him this. He nodded for me to continue.

"I've kinda had a crush on you for a while, but I assumed you had a girlfriend or just wouldn't be interested in me."

I shrugged and tried to play it cool. He laughed, which made me a little nervous.

"Well it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

He stopped and turned towards me. He ran his thumb along my cheek before tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. He was looking into my baby blues when I caught his eyes dart down to my lips before coming back to meet mine.

I thought he was going to kiss me, and, before I had a chance to respond, he tugged my hand and we continued walking. I admit I was a little disappointed the kiss didn't happen.

We walked in comfortable silence for the most part, having small conversations here and there. Too soon, we were standing outside my apartment. We stopped and there was a little bit of an awkward moment. I was going back and forth with myself—inviteii-i him in or not. I continued to vacillate and was now wondering what he would think of me if I did invite him up.

Before I had managed to make my final decision, Emmett must have mistaken my hesitation as an uncomfortable goodbye. He used his hand to cup my face, thanked me for allowing him to walk me home, and leaned in for a kiss.

I wasn't about to have the night end here, but I wasn't going to turn down an advance either.

I leaned in and met him, our lips brushing gently at first, barely touching before he moved his hand to the back of my head and pulled me to him, deepening the kiss. I pulled him impossibly closer, our lips moving together with neither of us fighting for control, but just enjoying the kiss.

I waited for him to make a move, and, when he didn't, I lightly traced his bottom lip with my tongue. His tongue met mine, the sensation causing me to moan into his mouth and pull him even closer.

We were both breathless and panting when I finally pulled away. Trying to steady my breath, I touched my fingers to my lips, not sure if the kiss was real because the shock I felt was amazing.

"Wow, that was...um...nice."

I laughed nervously.

"Nice? I was thinking more along of the lines of incredible!" Emmett exclaimed, smirking, his hands still lingering on my hips.

I ran my hands down his broad shoulders and rested them on his forearm.

"That works too," I said, still a little breathless.

"So, I guess I better get going then. I, umm...had a really nice evening with you, Rosalie."

"Well, I didn't necessarily want the night to end here...that is, if you don't either?"

I batted my eyelashes at him and tried to look as seductive as possible.

"Really? Well...no...Of course I don't want the night to end. But, uh, only if you're comfortable with that."

I answered him by kissing him on the lips again, before turning back to face my front door.

My hands were shaking as I fumbled for my keys. My heart racing as my imagination got carried away with things to come.

_Six months is a long fucking time_.

I unlocked the door and Emmett pushed it open, allowing me to get out of the cold first, despite his lack of clothing. I wanted to take the stairs two, perhaps even three at a time, but was doing my best not to seem too eager for this. Emmett, on the other hand, didn't mind showing how eager he was and insisted we take the elevator.

"You do realize I only live on the second floor."

"Yes, but the elevator will be much more fun," he said as he pulled me into it.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against his body.

"Do you realize how long I've wanted to kiss you? How many times I have thought about those lips of yours?"

He spoke against the skin of my neck as he trailed kisses down it. If he hadn't been holding me up, I would have collapsed in a heap on the floor. To think that he had these thoughts, these feelings for so long, and I had been so oblivious to them.

His hands ran down my body to cup my ass, and we stumbled backwards into the elevator wall. In our new position, Emmett used his large hands to grip my thighs and wrap them around his body, effectively hoisting me up off the ground.

His hands slipped under my dress and moved their way up towards my bare ass. He squeezed both cheeks tight, and his fingers slipped dangerously close to the fabric of my thong as he kissed and sucked on my collarbone.

The elevator doors pinged open, and it barely even registered in my mind, especially as the tips of Emmett's fingers were now stroking my pussy through the thin lacy fabric. I whimpered and moaned in his arms.

"Ahem hem."

My mind froze in fear at being caught in this situation. Apparently, we were not the only people looking to use the elevator that night.

Emmett dropped me back to my feet, and I righted my dress.

"Good evening, Rosalie," Carlisle, my neighbor, said with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Carlisle, Esme, I trust you are both well."

My voice shook uncontrollably from the feelings that were coursing through my body just moments before. I should feel ashamed or at least embarrassed, but I could only smile and feel euphoric.

Esme was giving me a knowing smile that said we shall have to talk about this later. We sometimes meet for coffee when Carlisle is busy at work, and I had had them both over for dinner a few times.

"Very well, thank you, Rosalie. We shall let you get back to enjoying your evening. Nice to meet you err…?"

"Oh sorry, Carlisle, Esme, this is Emmett McCarty."

"Pleasure to meet you, Emmett."

"Yeah, you too, Rosalie's talked about you both quite a bit, nice to put faces to the names."

"Same to you, dear. You kids have fun now."

I rolled my eyes at Esme's motherly words. _She's only five years older than us for crying out loud._

They stepped into the lift as we stepped out, and the doors closed behind us.

"You were right, the elevator was much more fun," I said, and we both burst out laughing.

The adrenaline rush of getting caught was a huge turn on, and I couldn't wait to get him into my bedroom.

We walked hand in hand to my apartment and when we paused outside my door to unlock it, his lips went back to my neck. When his teeth found my earlobe, I let out a moan. The door fell open, and we too, practically fell into my apartment. I shut the door and leaned back against it.

Emmett took a moment to appraise my apartment. Photos of my family were scattered about. I was really close with my twin brother, Jasper, but he was away on business at the moment; I missed him.

_Why the hell are you thinking about Jazz at a time like this? You have an attractive member of the opposite sex in your apartment, and you are thinking about your brother? Get a fucking grip, Rosalie._

"So, would you like something to drink? Or eat?" I asked, remembering my manners that my mother taught me.

"No, that's ok. I'm surprisingly not that hungry, which is really rare for me."

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Hey, is this a picture of you and Jazz?" he asked, pointing to one of the pictures and effectively changing the subject. __

"Yeah, that was last Christmas. He's away a lot at the moment so I'm looking forward to seeing him."

"He has the same color eyes as you...like sky blue. They remind me of a crisp summer morning."

I gaped at him, shocked that he would have even noticed. He was looking nervous again, apparently also shocked that what he just said had come out of his mouth.

_Take control, Rosalie._

I stepped towards him and he leaned on the back of my couch. Standing in front of him I slid his coat off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. His Adam's apple moved up and down as he swallowed nervously. I slipped my feet out of my heels and kicked them behind me and took the last step to close the distance between us.

Although I was no shorty, without my four-inch heels I now came up to the top of his chest, and he would still have to bend his neck to kiss me. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me even closer to him. He moved his hands slowly up my waist, grazing the side of my breasts and brushing his thumbs over my peaks.

It was like an exquisite form of torture. His thumbs stayed on my nipples, and even through the fabric of my dress and bra, it felt amazing. I rested my hands on his biceps and let my head roll back as I reveled in his touch.

"So beautiful..." he breathed.

I blushed at his words and my panties were dripping wet. I could actually feel the moisture seeping down my thigh.

I kissed him fully on the mouth, my tongue colliding with his, and pulled him backwards towards where I knew my bedroom door to be situated. He picked me up and carried me the rest of the way into my room. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist, and his hands supported me by my ass and the bottom of my thighs. He squeezed it a little and I nibbled on his bottom lip in response.

He lowered me gently onto my bed and stood up to look down on me. The spare shirt that he had put on earlier was quickly discarded and I was rewarded with that perfect, clean shaven chest of his again. I waited for him to make the next move, but he didn't. We just continued to stare at each other, chests heaving, bodies sweating.

After a moment I sat back up and pulled my dress over my head. Grateful that I had on some of my best underwear, I chucked the dress to the floor and got back into the position Emmett had placed me.

He continued staring again for a moment, taking in my near naked body and kicking off his shoes and pants. I had a moment to glimpse at his gorgeous form and the obvious large bulge in his boxer briefs before he was on top of me.

Emmett lifted one of my legs up and wrapped it around his body. He then moved the palm of his hand down my thigh towards my hip. With the slight change of our position, his large cock was now pressing against my damp red thong.

His hand continued from my hip and up to my breasts again, but instead of moving towards my aroused breasts, like I so desired him to, his hand went 'round underneath me, where he arched my back and skillfully unclasped my bra. Upon lowering me back down flat on the bed, he moved his hands to the top of my arms, sliding the loose straps off my shoulders.

My skin tingled where his lips touched me, making me feel like I was on fire. He kissed everywhere: my collarbone, my shoulder, the top of my breast, my nipple. Oh, God, his tongue was doing amazing things to my nipple, so good that I could barely think straight.

My bra was now completely off and I had barely noticed, too distracted by the wonderful things his mouth was doing to me. I felt him gently bite down and let out a gasp of both pain and pleasure.

"Emmett...that feels so good."

"I'm only just getting started baby. I can't wait to watch you come because of what I do to you."

I moaned loudly in response to his words and lifted my hips, rubbing myself against him.

He moved his hands down to my hips, holding me in place and went back to where he left off. Taking my nipple in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it, grazing with his teeth and sucking it a little before moving to the other one.

It was torturous. The things he was doing to me left me aching for him, for friction, for more.

He was kissing and sucking down my stomach, holding me still as I writhed underneath him, wanting attention in the one place I needed it most.

He reached my thong and took the thin strip resting on my hip between his teeth. As he pulled the material down at an excruciatingly slow speed, he looked up at me, meeting my eyes and watching me as he continued to pull them down.

After my underwear was out of the way, his mouth attacked my hipbone, sucking and lavishing it with his tongue as his fingers hooked underneath the straps of my panties and pulled them the rest of the way down. I lifted my hips to help him. As soon as the thong was off my body, he tossed it aside and ran his hands up my legs, slowly but with purpose, starting at my ankles and moving to my calves before reaching my thighs. The whole time he watched me, until he reached just where I had been aching for him.

He lowered his eyes and blew on my sweet spot, making me buck my hips and let out a whimper. My hands were now grasping the sheets tightly as he worked me in all the right ways.

"I'm going to do things to your body you've never imagined, Rosie. Just when you think I'm done, I'm going to work you up all over again."

His hot breath fanned across my wet folds and I cried out a little.

"Emmett," was all I could get out.

Forming coherent thoughts was just not happening while his hands and mouth were on me, especially when he thrust two fingers into me and began working them in and out while his other hand grabbed my ass.

"You like that, Rosalie? The way my fingers feel?"

His dirty talk was almost enough to send me over the edge, almost. He curled his fingers up, hitting my spot and simultaneously stroking my clit with his thumb. His fingers were working me into a frenzy, my chest heaving and both of us breathing heavily.

I was so close and could feel my walls start to tighten around his fingers just as he pulled them out. I cried out at the loss, but, before I could do anything else, he brought his mouth to where his fingers had just been. He licked upwards, stopping when he reached my clit to tease it with his tongue.

I was now in a fog of ecstasy as he was sucking my clit, alternating between using his whole mouth or just his tongue. The addition of his fingers, the feeling of them pumping in and out of me, brought me close to the edge once again.

"Holy fuuucking..." I cried out, not able to finish the thought.

My toes curled, and my body tensed before I completely let go and let my orgasm take over. God, it felt absolutely amazing.

While I was coming down and trying to control my breathing, Emmett was crawling up the bed between my legs; I met his eyes and watched him come to me.

His hands massaged my body as he worked his way up. When he was close enough, I pulled him to me and kissed him. I thrust my tongue into his mouth in an urgent want and need. His tongue met mine with just as much force, and I loved it.

Our lips were connected and he was hovering over me, placing his weight on his forearms. My arms were linked around his neck, and I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist. I broke the kiss, my head rolling back as I rubbed myself against him.

I found that he wasn't wearing the boxer briefs as I had expected, and this only spurred me on as I worked myself over his hard cock again. I rocked my hips over him slowly.

"Can you feel how wet you make me, Emmett? How badly do you want this?"

I lowered my hips back down to the bed and lost all contact with his dick.

"God, Rosie, you're such a fucking tease. I love it, it's so hot," he said as he lowered himself closer, teasing me with the head of his dick at my entrance.

He went to push himself in, and I scooted up and away from him playfully. He growled and grabbed my hips, pulling me back down to him.

"And where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet," he finished with a smirk before licking and sucking my neck.

"Ooooh, Emmett, I love the way your tongue feels. Mmmm...I want your hands all over me, touching me. God, it feels amazing, drives me wild."

He was kissing my neck, moving up to my ear. I took this moment to roll him onto his back, using this as a distraction to climb on top of him. He gave me a questioning look, but I just rocked my wet pussy over his dick, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned.

I reached into the drawer of my bedside table and pulled out a condom—I learned this trick a while back—and —aaait always kept things going without having to pause to put it on. I ripped the wrapper open and pulled the condom out.

Emmett opened his eyes and watched me as I lowered my face to his throbbing cock. I put the condom in my mouth and worked his dick into it, rolling it down his shaft with my lips and watching him as I finished my trick. I slowly licked him from base to tip and reveled in the satisfaction I felt as he licked his lips in both anticipation and pleasure.

"Now, where were we?" I asked, crawling up his body and kissing his chest.

Emmett quickly flipped me over, hovering above me.

"You've been a tease, little lady, and now I'm gonna show you exactly what teasing gets you."

He raised his eyebrows at me and then ran his fingers up my slick folds once.

"Hmm, I see someone is ready for me. Do you want this, Rose? Tell me," he crooned as he slipped two fingers in me, slowly pumping in and out.

"God, Emmett..." My eyes rolled into the back of my head. "I want you in me so bad," I practically begged.

As Emmett positioned himself at my entrance he said, "I'm gonna show you some hard cock sex." He thrust into me at the last syllable, causing me to gasp and himself to moan.

He began pumping in and out of me, and I grasped the headboard behind me so I could meet his thrusts with my own. He quickened his pace pounding into me harder and faster. Emmett grabbed my ankles, bringing one leg, and then the other up onto his shoulders, allowing him to sink deeper and hit the most amazing spots, causing me to moan.

"You like it when I fuck you, baby? Feeling my cock pump in and out of you?" he grunted.

I was so close I couldn't speak, so I just nodded and moaned. I was trying to hold on for him, but his pillow talk wasn't making it any easier. He leaned forward, changing his angle and whispered in my ear.

"Don't you dare fucking hold out on me, Rosie baby. I want to see you come undone because of my dick."

My walls were already clenching, and his words were all I needed. His mouth sent me over the edge again, and I let my second orgasm take over. A few more thrusts and grunts from him and he fell into oblivion with me.

We lay next to each other, naked and legs tangled and trying to catch our breath.

"Hard cock sex, huh?" I asked, my chest still heaving from the amazing fucking sex.

Emmett nodded. "Hell yea, are you arguing?" He quirked an eyebrow, daring me to.

"Nope."

I kissed him sweetly, showing him how much I cared. He kissed me back with a tender emotion that wasn't present in our fucking just moments before. He pushed my damp hair off my face and placed featherlight touches all over my body.

"Rosalie...This is going to sound so goddamn cheesy, but you don't know how long I've wanted this…how long I've wanted you. You're so...perfect."

"Oh, I am far from perfect, but I know exactly what you mean."

I sighed and looked up into his big golden brown eyes. He looked down into what I know to be my bright blue ones.

"You're perfect _for me_. I meant what I said at the bar earlier…I want to...gah...so cheesy...I want to take you out, I want to be your boyfriend. If you'll let me of course."

He looked really nervous, as if I was going to say no to something like that, especially after all the fantastic things he had just done to me.

_Move over Rabbit, I have a real man to play with._

"I would love to go on a date with you, Emmett. I just wish I hadn't been so blind, and we could have been doing this a long time ago. I know that was the first time we've been well...intimate, but...there was something so familiar about it. Did you feel that too? God, now who sounds cheesy?"

"You've been coming into the bar for so long. I've always kept an eye out for you, and we've talked so much. As close as you feel to Alice, I feel the same about Jazz even though I've never even met the guy.

"It started as a casual friendship and somewhere it developed into something more. I've been waiting for this next step for a while, so saying it feels familiar feels like an understatement. So, I guess it's better late than never, beautiful."

He kissed me again, soft and sure. His light touches turned into sweet caresses. He cupped the underside of my breast and ran his callused thumb over my peak.

I trailed my fingertips up and down his spine, and he hummed in pleasure. My fingers ran up his back one more time before I moved them up past his neck and into his hair. It was soft, but with the light crunch of product that he used to style it. His tongue in my mouth was firm and sensual, every movement feeling like an intricate massage; easing away my tension and making me feel weightless.

Emmett adjusted his position so that he was now hovering on top of me once again. He touched, kissed, sucked, and held me like I was a precious flower that could lose its petals at any moment.

My nipple was soon in his mouth again, bringing me to that place high up on the cliff that I loved so much. I knew he could send me falling with just the magic of his tongue and his fingers. He was already hard again, and I could feel his cock twitching against my stomach.

I reached down between us to take hold of his shaft and moved my hand rhythmically up and down. Hovering at the head, I used my thumb to massage in his pre-cum. Emmett growled against my skin, making me moan in delight as I let out a little giggle, proud that I had caused him to make such primal noises.

He sat up abruptly and reached over to where I had pulled out the previous condom to get another, and he had the condom on quicker than my lust-fogged mind could register.

"Hard cock sex, round two?" I quipped, with a cheeky smile on my lips.

We resumed kissing, and I could feel him resting at my entrance, slowly making his way inside my warm, soft, wetness. We moaned in unison when he became fully sheathed inside me.

I hadn't realized that I missed the feeling of him being in me until he was right back there; I fit around him like a glove. Our bodies moved together, dancing on top of the cliff and getting ready to jump off head first into the abyss of pleasure.

"Fuck...Rosalie...This is amazing! _You're _amazing!"

He showered my face with kisses, and I smiled contentedly as he continued to slowly move in and out of me. I closed my eyes and he kissed my eyelids. I leant my head forward so I could kiss his shoulder and I discovered his skin had a thin film of sweat on it. I slipped my tongue out to taste him: he tasted of salty sweat and remnants of cologne, but I like it.

"Emmett...Oh, God...please...hold me and don't...don't _ever_ let go."

"I won't, I promise...I won't ever let you go."

The double meaning behind our words wasn't lost on me, my heart swelled and filled with happiness.

He kissed me slowly, there wasn't the urgency we had before, but the passion and love was still there. Our tongues danced together as he picked up his pace. He brought his hands to my face, pushing away my hair and showering me with the most sweet, sensual kisses.

I was getting close once again and arched my back. Emmett was some kind of sex god. I couldn't remember the last time I came three times in one night. Not even my trusty Rabbit could give me that.

He ran his hand down my neck, through the valley between my breasts, down my stomach, stopping there and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him, holding his gaze, and our eyes locked as our bodies moved together. My hips met every one of his thrusts, and I could feel my toes start to curl as I brought my arm up around his neck and tangled it into his hair.

He let out a soft moan, so different from the earlier grunts, and he grabbed my thigh and pulled it up around his waist. A few more thrusts in this new position had me ready to fall, but I wanted to fall with him.

"Emmett..." I let out in a breathless whisper.

As he looked into my eyes, I watched him pump his cock into me one more time before he called out my name and I let go, descending with him, both of us lost in our orgasms.

We collapsed onto the bed officially exhausted. I glanced over at Emmett only to find he was already staring at me, his eyes holding so much emotion in them.

"Rosie..." he whispered, staring at me intently.

It wasn't a nickname I normally liked, but, coming from his lips, it meant something so much more; I could picture him calling me that as we grew old together. I couldn't deny the intense connection we had with one another, one that had me thinking of white dresses, tuxedos, and even a tiny pink baby crib.

He grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips, where he kissed my knuckles and held my hand to his chest. Feeling his heart beat felt like something so new to me, yet I've felt a heartbeat many times before. It was the fact that it was _his_ that made it special, like it was calling me home. I left my hand there as my eyes started to flutter closed, and I rolled onto my side, snuggling up to my sexy bartender.

I kissed his shoulder and whispered, "It feels good to be home," before drifting off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________

**Mary: **Hey, thanks for reading, we hope you liked our Bar-mett, and that he made you go UNF!

Shout out to the TQ Sunshiners! You know who you are and we love you!

If you liked it then drop us a review! We would love and hugs you for it!

**Jess: **This is my first fic so please, review, and tell me what you thought! Should I keep going or stick to my day job?! Let me know, I really appreciate it! :)

Thank you to the readers for reading this. I collaborated with PrettyFace27 on this, and we hope you enjoyed it!

Lots of love to the other co-hosts for the contest:  
Calikisses and DayDreamingAway

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE CONTEST AND ENTER!!!**


End file.
